Broux C'est bien, Broux
by PiqueAChoux
Summary: Voici un petit recueil d'O-S sur Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Même si je mets Rating K, il y aura aussi du M, et probablement du T. Enjoie.
1. Ma Fée

_**La Fée – ZAZ**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi**  
**sur les gouttières ruisselantes.**  
**je l'ai trouvée sur un toit**  
**dans sa traîne brûlante._

Ou plutôt sur le canapé, un de ses matin où je ne dormais pas. J'avais décidé de descendre dans la cuisine. Maman ou Papa devait sans doute être déjà levés. Après tout, les parents se levaient toujours avant nous. Mais lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, le manque de présence me fit frémir. Le Terrier ne riait plus. Ne vivait plus. Il était un cercueil vivant.

_**C**'était un matin ça sentais le café**  
**tout était recouvert de givre**  
**elle s'était cachée sous un livre**  
**et la lune finissait ivre._

Papa devait être déjà parti au ministère. Il y avait tellement de chose à faire, là-bas. Reconstruire une communauté détruite par les horreurs de la guerre. Un bol dans l'évier. Et une odeur de café moulu flottait dans l'air. Et il faisait froid. Un froid qui se collait aux os, et pénétraient l'âme. Un froid qui durait depuis des mois, depuis trop longtemps. Et la cheminée éteinte n'y était pour rien. D'un coup de baguette, je fit naître des flammes dans l'âtre, dans l'espoir que leurs couleur chaude me fasse ressentir autre chose qu'une extrême lassitude. Les flammèches mordorées qui rongeaient doucement les bûches éclairèrent une minuscule silhouette recroquevillée sur ce vieux canapé usé par les innombrables rouquins qui s'étaient avachis dessus. Je me suis approché. Elle était belle, ma fée. Belle, mais mon cœur se déchira pourtant. Elle ne portait qu'un vieux pull bien trop grand, orné d'un F, qui flottait autour de sa silhouette relativement amaigrit. Tu m'aurais tué si tu avais vu comment avait tournée ton cher amour. Ses doigts devenus osseux serraient comme une relique un petit livre. Vivre avec des cons (1) . Le livre que tu préférais.

_****Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi**  
**et sa traîne est brûlée.**  
E**lle doit bien savoir qu'elle ne peut pas, ne pourra jamais plus voler._

Jamais. Je suis sûr que jamais elle ne s'en remettra. Le soupçon d'innocence qui subsistait en elle s'était éteint, un peu à la manière d'une chandelle lorsque la mèche était finie. Elle était à bout. Usée par la vie. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Un tout petit bout de femme, qui paraissait en avoir quinze de plus.

A cet âge là, elle devrait penser à sa tenue du lendemain. Ou, la connaissant, ses devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, en semi -léthargie. Je me suis approché. Elle n'a pas réagit.

_D'autres ont essayés avant elle**  
**avant toi une autre était là,**  
**je l'ai trouvé repliée sous ses ailes**  
**et j'ai cru qu'elle avait froid._

J'ai laissé tomber Vérity. Vérity aussi, avait été ma fée. Elle m'avait sans doute fait vivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Moi aussi, j'étais -je le suis toujours – fourbu. Vérity était belle. Vérity était drôle. Vérity était intelligente. Mais elle n'était pas ELLE. Et ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je me souviens encore de son regard empli de peine lorsque ton cercueil s'enfonçait lentement dans la terre humide du sol d'Angleterre. Cela me donna envie de vomir.

_****Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi**  
**depuis mes étagères elle regarde en l'air,**  
**la télévision, en pensant que dehors c'est la guerre._

Elle passait son temps prostrée sur elle même, refusant tout contacte avec le monde extérieur. Elle ne semble même pas avoir comprit que la guerre est finie. Que ce conflit qui lui a emporté son homme est terminé. Elle continue de sursauter lorsque quelqu'un transplane. Mais même cette réaction là semble diminuer. Elle se vide lentement mais sûrement de toute vie. Juste une coquille vide.

_**E**lle lit des périodiques divers**  
**et reste à la maison,**  
**à la fenêtre, comptant les heures,**  
**à la fenêtre, comptant les heures._

Ses journées se déroulent de façon machinales. Monotone. Personne n'ose la secouer. Lui hurler de réagir. Même moi. Pourtant... Depuis quand suis-je devenu faible ? En même temps, elle à perdue son unique amour. J'ai perdu une partie de moi. Nous n'étions qu'un seul être séparé en deux entités, après tout.

_****Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi**  
**et lorsqu'elle prend son déjeuner,**  
**elle fait un bruit avec ses ailes grillées**  
**et je sais bien qu'elle est déréglée._

Elle ne mange presque pas. Maman est presque obligée de lui faire manger ses pancakes avec sa baguette pointée sur elle comme une menace. Elle est maigre à faire peur. Pourtant, c'est ma fée. C'était la tienne, avant. Au fond de ses yeux chocolats devenus ternes, on voit bien qu'elle est morte en même temps que toi. Elle n'arrivera jamais à sortir la tête de l'eau. La Gryffondor, ta petite lionne, comme tu te plaisais à l'appeler, n'est plus.

_Mais je préfère l'embrasser ou la tenir entre mes doigts._

Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux pour la faire vivre. J'ai même réussi à la faire sourire, un soir où elle était blottit contre moi, et que ses larmes avaient trempées de nouveau mon torse. Oui, je l'avoue, ce soir là, j'ai goûté à ses lèvres. A ce fruit défendu que j'ai toujours désiré. J'ai passé mes mains dans ses boucles brunes plus emêlées que jamais. Peut-être que si j'avais tenté ma chance avant cette putain de guerre, j'aurais pût l'avoir, ma fée. J'ai beau me répété cela, je sais que c'est toi qu'elle aimait. Ton sourire mutin, tes grands yeux bleus malicieux. Alors je fais de mon mieux. Je la maintiens en vie. En survie.

_****Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi**  
**qui voudrait voler mais ne le peut pas...**  
**_

Fred. Tu nous manque. Tu lui manque. Je t'aime.

George._**  
**_


	2. Someone Like You

_**Someone Like You – Adèle.**_

**I heard that you're settled down**  
**That you found a girl and you're married now.**

Te voir danser avec elle me donne envie de vomir. Envie de lui arracher son magnifique rempli de bonheur. Cela aurait dût être avec moi. Avec moi que tu aurais partagé cette valse nuptiale. J'aurais été vêtue d'une magnifique robe de mariée, et tu m'aurais dévoré des yeux, comme tu es en train de le faire pour cette pimbêche de bimbo.

**I heard that your dreams came true**  
**I Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

J'exagère. Vérity est quelqu'un de bien. Elle t'as apportée le soutient que je ne t'ai pas donné. Elle te félicitait pour ta boutique, alors que je ne voyais en cette entreprise qu'une immense blague, fondée par deux jumeaux trop farceurs. C'était trop précaire, trop stupide pour que cela tienne, j'en étais persuadée. Et finalement, ce fut une immense réussite. Au point que vous avez été obligés d'engager une vendeuse. Vendeuse qui m'arracha l'homme que j'aimais.

**Old friend, why are you so shy ?**  
**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.**

Allons, George, ne fait l'imbécile. Je sais très bien que tu sens ma présence, mon regard sur toi. Pourquoi ne me regarde-tu pas ? Toi aussi, tu le sais. Tu sais que cette fille n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans tes bras. Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que tu ne l'aimais pas, le jour où je l'ai retrouvée à demi nue entre tes bras musclés par des années de Quiddich.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
**I hoped you'd see my face **  
**And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.**

Tu es devenu faible, George. Ton cœur s'est adoucit au contact de cette fille. Où est passé le George qui me prenait violemment contre la porte de sa chambre, le George rendu sauvage par la mort de sa moitié ? Cette fille t'as changé, tu as beau le nier, je le vois. Regarde moi, George. REGARDE MOI !

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**

Peu importe. Je te remplacerais. Les hommes comme toi ne court pas les rues, mais je trouverais quelqu'un capable de m'aimer. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dis. C'était sous le coup de la colère... A qui es-ce que je mens ? Evidemment que je t'en veux, mais je t'aime. Alors sois heureux, d'accord ?

**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said :**  
**« Sometimes it lasts in love**  
**But sometimes it hurts instead »**

**Sometimes it lasts in love **  
**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**

Tu répétais cela souvent, lorsque nous venions de faire l'amour. Peut-être avais-tu déjà prévu de me laisser tomber ? Peut-être savais-tu déjà que je n'étais la femme qui allait te combler. Je me suis toujours dis que ces paroles étaient étranges. Mais finalement, tu avais raison, comme toujours. Parfois l'amour dure, mais l'amour blesse aussi.

**You know how the time flies.**  
**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**

Il y à encore quelques mois, nous étions heureux. J'étais heureuse. Tournée comme ça, ma phrase semble tellement égoiste, n'es-ce pas ? Peut-être es-ce que je suis. Sans doute. En tout cas, tu sais, j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie à tes cotés.

**We were born and raised in a summer haze.**  
**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**

Nous avons presque tout vécus ensemble. La fin de cette guerre maudite, qui fit trembler l'Angleterre Magique. La mort de ton jumeau, Fred. Mais aussi le mariage de Ginny et Harry. Je me souviens que, ce jour là, tu m'as soufflé à l'oreille que ce serait bientôt mon tour. J'en ai rougis de plaisir. Plus maintenant. Tes paroles me donnent juste la nausée. Lorsque je la voit près de toi, je sais maintenant que tu es un excellent menteur, George Weasley.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

Ce sont ces expériences qui nous lierons pour toujours, Hermione. C'est ce que tu m'as dis, le jour où, contre le mur froid de la cuisine, tu me faisais l'amour pour la dernière fois. Je me souviens de mes larmes qui éclatèrent au moment même où j'atteignais l'orgasme.

**I hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.**

Fixe moi, George. Permets moi de voir tes pupilles océan une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant que je ne m'effaces définitivement devant cette femme qui fût jadis ma rivale. Comme quoi, la reine finit toujours par tomber de son trône. Et même si un jour, d'autres bras amoureux viendront entourer ma taille, la chute restera douloureuse.


End file.
